Powers
Energy, magic and power, will and chi are the categories of power. All the abilities and powers the characters use, can be found under these categories. JalPro Omniverse has many different people with a lot of different powers. These different powers are explained below. Energy Energies are a large variety of powers with a lot of different attributes. There are possibly as many energy types as you can count. Everyone is born with an energy core, meaning anyone could learn to use an energy. There are however a few differences, such as rare conditions where the energy core will simply not activate. Base energies All energy is made of four base energies, Pure, Impure, Dark and Light. Every other energy type is a portion of one of the base energies, and there are countless amounts of possible energy branches or combinations. Realms and Crystals Each energy type has a "realm" born from the Energy Crystals created for them. The size of this realm depends on how common or rare the type is. Those who own the crystal become gods of their energy type and have full access to the realm, but others simply draw energy from it. Embodiments Each energy type also has an Energy Embodiment of it. A living manifestation of the energy type, who is also the realm itself. These embodiments can appear in the physical realm as a fraction of themselves, but the whole realm should never enter the physical realm. Energy entities There is a popular saying; "Everything is energy." At highest state, people could possibly turn their entire bodies into energy, becoming Energy entities. Anti-energies Anti-energy also exists. It is anti-matter that erases energy. Some people have also developed an immunity system to most energy types, yet are still not immune to the base energies. Magic Magic is a way to manipulate energy and to transform it into Mana. Mana is a form of energy that can take any shape yet has no energy type, as it is the base element for spells. Anyone could learn how to use magic, even without an active energy core, if they had a catalyst. Magic is a way to transform energy into Mana with your mind, and to manipulate it further than just raw energy. It requires understanding of spells though. Spells are equations to control mana. Magic is energy science, it is more precise and more reliable than just energy. The use of it requires strong mind and great concentration skill, though. Magic can reach as far as the person's mind, concentration and imagination goes. Too great use of magic makes the person feel tired, even if their body stays unharmed. Afterwards it may also gives the user headache. Use of magic effects the mind, but not the body. A significant difference between Magic and raw energy however, is that Will cannot be merged with Spells. Spells are predetermined and scientific. Whereas Will is the polar opposite of that. Energy, on the other hand can merge with Will, as it is a pure, natural state of the energy rather than the altered state of Magic. Catalysts Catalysts are items that emit Mana. Catalysts allow people without active energy cores to use magic, and they also work as boosts for magicians who can use energy already. Magic Mathematically Magic can be translated through equations. These equations are often algebraic, but can help to understand the physical process that occurs to allow magic to happen. Basic elements such as a spark of fire, splash of water, a bit of air or small earth particles can be easily summoned and substituted. A basic equation for a fireball would be as follows: a = fire spell b = wind spell c = geometrical manipulation spell to circle d = area of circle e = portal f = location of portal g = fire summoned e x f / g + (a^2 + b) / (c / d) Visibly the equation appears as a spell circle formed of Mana. Power The term power can be used of all power from energies to will, but in this case it means physique. The stronger a person, the stronger their energy will be as well. The limit of strength is that of how far their body can go in terms of strength. Trying to do something that requires more strength than the person has, never ends well. However, that is not the end of it. A person can get stronger through different means even when they hit their physical limit. For example, different forms and energies can multiply a person's strength. Even will. A sudden burst of will power can momentarily give a person abnormal strength. What comes to forms and such, if the person is already in their physical prime, their forms can not get any stronger than what the multiplier of the form is. Training in a form that multiplies strength therefore is useless. Even so, if the person is willing to do something that can push them even over their limits, it is possible. This just causes more damage to them afterwards, and such strength is not permanent. Will Will is a trait existing within all beings that have feelings, opinions, aspirations etc. Under normal circumstances, nothing happens. It just gives something an opinion. However, the realm between, Other-Realm, manifests Will into power though other-energies. So how do people have Will Powers? It isn't something easily obtained but can manifest under certain circumstances. What happens, is that the Will User taps into the other-energies through their soul, making the rules from Other-Realm flow into Normal-Realm. Will can allow the user to do almost anything if they will it. However, a Will user can not use several "Will Types" at once. Will type is what the user of a will used the other-energies for. If they needed to, for example, cut something, they would gain Blade Will. Chi Chi, like Will, uses the other-energies to do things in the mortal realm, but chi comes directly from the user's soul. Chi works much more like energy, however it is invisible and has no types. It does have the same physical straining effect as energy, though. Chi requires tapping into the user's own soul, which is as difficult as it sounds. It is possible to train to gain this ability, though. For example, monks meditate and train daily to achieve a balance in body, mind, soul, or all of these together. It is a way to learn to use chi. Creator and Destroyer power Only a Creator or Endscale could have this level of power. It is power beyond any other, and can never be overcome. It is power to control the very core and fabric of the omniverses. Power to create or destroy. The Prime Creator has the highest authority level and can set different authorities to everything below him. This Prime Creator is called Primus or H. Category:Powers